


Nothing New.

by merelysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morancest, Twincest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelysherlocked/pseuds/merelysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at the Moran house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New.

Sebastian was minding his own business, reading, when his brother came in. Immediately, Sebastian could tell that there was something wrong. He guessed that's what happened when you had a twin-- you could pick up little signs that gave away what they were really thinking.   
  
"What is it?" Sebastian asked, closing his book and laying it on his lap.   
  
Severin cleared his throat. "Father wants you."   
  
Oh, did he now? Sebastian pursed his lips.   
  
"What did I do this time?"   
  
Severin shook his head, glancing at the floor. "He didn't say.... he just said that he wanted to see you."   
  
The other twin wrapped two fingers around his wrist, moving them around it. The corners of Sebastian's mouth turned downwards. He crossed the room, not stopping until he was only a few inches away from his younger (He was only younger by three minutes, but that was something that Sebastian liked to remember) brother. Sebastian's fingers found his brother's chin, making him look up at him. Even  though they were twins, Severin was an inch or two shorter than him. People never really noticed that, but the two brothers, of course, always did.   
  
"Hey, it'll be okay," Sebastian said softly.   
  
Severin chewed on the inside of his cheek.   
  
"You said that last time."   
  
Sebastian internally cringed. The last time his father had asked to see him, Sebastian ended up obtaining a new scar on his stomach, and a broken wrist. His father liked to remind him that  _he_ was the one in charge of the household. Not that Sebastian wanted to be in charge. He just wanted to have a competent father that didn't like to harm his children.   
  
"But I survived, didn't I?"   
  
Severin sighed. "You better go down to him-- he won't want to wait much longer."   
  
Sebastian leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the other boy's forehead. "It'll be okay, Sev."  
  
=======  
  
About an hour later, Sebastian was clutching his side. Blood dripped down from it, staining his once perfectly white shirt. His father seemed to like to cut him up when he had white shirts on. That way, he could see the evidence of his work. He knocked on his brother's door gently. Severin, of course, opened it a second later.   
  
"What did he do this time?" he asked, his gaze flicking to the wound.   
  
"Decided he wanted to cut my side. He said that the pain would remind me to do better."   
  
Severin stared at him for a moment before ushering him inside. He shut the door behind them.   
  
"Sit down on the bed."   
  
Sebastian took a seat on the bed while his brother took out the large first aid kit he kept under his bed. He carefully peeled off his brother's shirt, exposing the wound. There was a small slash right above Sebastian's hip bone. Blood marked the edges of it.   
  
"Is this all he did?" Severin asked, cleaning the cut gently with a cloth.   
  
"Yes. I mean, he may have punched me, but....well, I can take that."   
  
Severin's frown deepened. "But that doesn't make this right."   
  
"I know, Sev."   
  
"How much longer do we have to stay here?"   
  
Severin placed a bandage on the wound.   
  
"Not much longer."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
The other twin cleaned up the first aid kit and put it back under his bed.   
  
"It means as soon as we can leave...we will. We'll go to London, live there. We just need more money."   
  
"Promise that we'll leave as soon as we can?"   
  
"Of course, dear," Sebastian said softly. He kissed his forehead. "How about we go to bed?"   
  
Nodding, Severin crawled up the bed. Sebastian followed suit, laying down next to him. He pulled his brother closer to him. Normally, they didn't share the same bed, but...on days like this, they hated being apart from each other. It made them feel more vulnerable, more at risk for their father to do something worse to them.  Together, they were safe. 


End file.
